


It was worth it

by NoireArrows



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireArrows/pseuds/NoireArrows
Summary: Fenris is not a healer, and he does not know why he is currently being more responsible than the actual healer is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! Long time lurker, first time poster...be nice to me.
> 
> Prompt: “I TOLD you not to go outside and did you listen? nO. AND NOW YOU HAVE A COLD. AND IM GONNA HAVE TO NURSE YOU BACK TO HEALTH WITH SOUP AND MANDATORY CUDDLES” au

"For a healer, mage, you are remarkably lacking in self preservation skills” Fenris scowled, pinning a unyielding stare at the blanket ball that had reluctantly come to take up space in his manor.

The snort Anders provided in turn was quickly interrupted by a sneezing fit, followed a groan. “I am not near death’s doorstop from a spring storm, Fenris.” groused the healer, rising from the blankets, and wincing at his own rusty tone. “If a cocktail of Darkspawn blood couldn’t take me out, than I will live through this.”

“/Not/ if you had been left to your own devices” Fenris sharply retorted, directing a glance to the other’s flushed face. “You collapsed surrounded by all your medicinal magicks-"

“Because you have to be a mage to gain the skill of crushing elfroot"

-“and than had Hawke assured of your immediate demise” Fenris finished, slowly walking towards the muttering Mage, placing a wrist against his overheated forehead.

Anders’ retort was sharply cut off by a deep cough, forcing him to fall back against the bedspread. Fenris took the moment to push a fresh handful of kerchiefs in his direction. “Cover yourself. A healer should know better.”

A sniffle and an eyeroll were the only responses he received. “All this mother henning makes me think you could almost pull healing off-the basics, at least.”

“Than I thank your fever for the unintended compliment” Fenris huffed, doing his best to avoid eye contact as he handed over a mug of tea. “You’ll sleep it off soon enough”

For a moment, Anders almost looked despondent, but shook it off after swallowing the offered mug. “If you say so, Fenris. Maybe I’ll see you at the clinic aside from when one of us is having a near death experience.” He said, trying to jest, but tired enough for a touch of honesty to slip through.

“More babbling. Sleep, before you lose any more of your little sense, mage.” Not that Anders needed the prompting. But he wasn’t quite asleep once he felt the blanket being lifted over his shoulders or the hand pushing back his hair.

No, Anders thought, the cold aside, he really did not regret walking through the rain.


End file.
